


He Chose Him

by theebombdiggity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bag End, Emotional Hurt, Hobbiton, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: It's been three years since the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo and Thorin are happily living together in Bag End. Bofur goes to Hobbiton to tell Bilbo everything that he's been thinking for all that time.--This came from a prompt by tumblr user: promptsforthestrugglingauthor.Prompt: “What if I said I love you?”“I would say it’s too late. You had a chance years ago, and now that I’m finally happy you want me back?”(I kind of changed the response a little bit but you know the gist of it)





	He Chose Him

Bofur was the last person Bilbo expected to turn up at Bag End without warning. Their conversations had been as consistent as they could be, though as of late they had stopped entirely, but they hadn’t seen each other since Bilbo and Thorin made the trip back to The Shire from Erebor, nearly three years ago to the day.  
Bilbo didn’t have to convince Thorin to come back with him, the Dwarf king knew that the Hobbit would never be able to live confined in stone, and he was more than happy to pass his crown on to his eldest nephew if it meant he could stay at Bilbo’s side. Bilbo, of course, tried to argue that Thorin shouldn’t give up all he fought for just to be with one person, but knowing the stubbornness of Dwarves, he did not get very far in his persuasion.  
The beginning of their journey had started off on the wrong foot in terms of Thorin and Bilbo’s closeness, in fact they very much did not agree with one another, but in the times where Thorin’s constant reminders that Bilbo did not belong among them, the hobbit could always confide in another member of the company: Bofur. It wasn’t until after the fight with Azog the Defiler where Bilbo risked his life to save Thorin’s that he earned the King’s trust, and since then they had almost been inseparable, save for the dragon-sickness. The distance grew between Bilbo and Bofur as Bilbo became closer to Thorin, though when Bilbo wanted to try to help the Dwarves one last time, Bofur was there once again to pass on advice.  
So to see him here, three years past the battle, when Thorin and Bilbo were happily living in their hole in the ground, well it surprised Bilbo to say the least.  
“Bofur!” The hobbit said chipperly as he opened the door, “We weren’t expecting you. Would you like to come in?”  
Bofur didn’t move, he looked Bilbo in the eye, but part of him wasn’t fully attentive. He had something to say, and it showed, he looked as if he was choosing words as carefully as he could. His eyes darted away from Bilbo’s as he looked into Bag End, making sure that Thorin wasn’t near him when he finally spoke.  
“Actually, Bilbo, d’you think we could have a word outside?” he asked hesitantly.  
Bilbo looked confused, but eventually shrugged and nodded, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He gestured toward the bench in front of his smial, and the two walked toward it.  
“So what brings you here so… out of the blue?” Bilbo asked when they sat down.  
“I think I… just wanted to see you.” Bofur replied, there was an uncharacteristic sadness to his voice that Bilbo internally picked up on.  
“But not Thorin?”  
Bofur looked down and Bilbo knew well enough to take that as a no.  
“So what is it then?” the hobbit prodded.  
“You’ve been with him for what… two years?” Bofur didn’t look up from his lap.  
“Three, since the battle.” Bilbo looked over at the dwarf, “you’ve never stopped by. Even your letters stopped. What happened?”  
Bofur took a deep breath in, and finally reestablished eye contact with Bilbo. “I’ve been up at the Blue Mountains since then, shortly after you two left. I could have visited any time, but I didn’t. Something held me back I s’ppose.” Bofur shrugged, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, Bilbo. This could have been us, it _should_ have been us.”  
Bilbo’s eyebrows furrowed out of confusion, “What do you mean? What could have been us?”  
“What you and Thorin have.”  
Bilbo’s expression hardened, but instead of saying anything, he just kept looking at Bofur with a puzzled expression.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I am happy for the both of you, it’s just that… Before the Goblin Tunnels we had gotten so close, and even at the battle. All that time in between, I looked out for you, but you were too… held up with Thorin.”  
Bilbo was at a loss for words, his expressions were going through anger, then sadness, then confusion, then back to anger too fast for him to keep track of.  
Eventually he did speak, “and you waited three years to tell me all this?”  
Of course Bilbo did fancy Bofur at first, he was one of the only ones who stood up for him, and made sure he was okay. He felt that he could really connect to him out of all the members of the company, but things changed, as they do, and to hear all of this now, Bilbo couldn’t help but feel angry.  
“I didn’t know how you’d take it, and like I said, I was thinking all this time about how to approach it.” Bofur looked down, finally realizing what he could have done all those years ago.  
“So you expect me to just send Thorin back to Erebor, just because you decided to come all the way down to Hobbiton to tell me that you think you’d be better off for me?” the tips of Bilbo’s ears were becoming redder as he got angrier. Bofur tried to calm him down.  
“That’s not what I mean, Bilbo… I’m just saying that–”  
“Please leave, Bofur. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Bilbo got up from the bench and marched up the stone steps.  
Bofur slowly stood up and turned around as Bilbo reached for the gold doorknob, “What if I said I love you?”  
He lowered his hand, and looked back at Bofur, “I would say it’s too late. You had a chance years ago, Bofur. And now that I’m finally happy, you want me to give it all up? No thank you.” Bilbo entered his home and leaned against the door when it closed, exhaling all the anger away.  
“Everything okay?” a voice called from the living room. Bilbo smiled, knowing that whatever happened, he made the right choice. He walked into the living room and approached Thorin who was seated in an armchair by the fire, and kissed the top of his head.  
“Everything is fine, my love.” The hobbit said as he sat in the chair next to him and held his hand, thinking to himself, _‘Everything is perfect.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have not written anything since like, March? And I'm so sorry for that. I just really haven't been very creative for writing. But, despite that, I hope you enjoy this short little one shot! Let me know in the comments what you think!


End file.
